Banter Wars Wikia/ For Beginners
Beginners' Help Hello there, and welcome to the official Prime Minister approved Banter Wars Wiki! I'm Botomatic1000 and this will be just a quick guide of help for people new to the Wiki who want to add their own robots' pages or contributions to the Wiki. The Rules First of all, here are a few rules that must be followed: * No swearing, spamming, or offensive remarks towards other users. * No off-topic pages. * Only advertise your channel on your user page and robot page. * No off-topic links. * No altering other user pages (not robot pages) unless they give you permission or its grammatical. * No Users under the age of 12 (it's a Wikia rule, not ours). Helpful administrators to talk to The following four users are all administrators, and are great and very experienced Banter Wars Wiki members who know a lot on the Wiki! They are all very helpful! Here they are below: * Botomatic1000 (me) is the founder of the Banter Wars Wiki, Roboteer, GTM member and knows a considerable amount about the Wiki! Don't be intimidated by his status he's pretty chill. * [http://banter-wars.wikia.com/wiki/User:FightingBotInformal FightingBotInformal] (or F.B.I. for short, current name is RobotDeathMinister) is the second-most major contributor here, and knows a lot about the robots and the Wiki! Despite his current name, this guy is cooler than ice. * Diotoir the son of nemesis (not the real one) is probably the most major contributor here, and knows all there is to know about the Wiki! * AHeapOfGames '''is the actual Prime Minister himself! He knows all about Banter Wars and a decent amount on the Wiki! (But just don't ask him about spoilers in Obliteration or Series 2.5 of Banter Wars!) * [http://banter-wars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jamied666 '''Jamied666] is the youngest of the admins and probably the most hyperactive. He's often online and has a thing for bass guitars. Adding images and pages Adding a page is pretty simple, just go to the "Contribute" bar on the top right of the page. Click it and then click the "Create page" button and title it as the robot you are making the page for e.g "Killerbot" or something along those lines. Write a description of the robot on the page and you could even do a series record (sometimes referred to as "History"), if you want but always remember to use capital letters for robot names! Image adding is simple, just save the desired image on your computer with some sort of fitting name e.g if its of your robot being pitted save it as something like "Killerbot gets pitted". To add the image, go on the editor and click the photo of the hills with the sun, and that will let you upload an image. Then you can click on it. It will then be added to the page to give a description on what is going on in the image. Some pages will have this table above them or just above a certain section: These are articles in dire need of editing or adding to, when enough information has been added then the notice will be removed. It's always best to aim and finish stub articles as they'll help you in the future when adding or editing pages, they'll also give you more achievements as well as increasing your edits. I hope this helped, and remember all contributions are much appreciated. Best of luck editing and in Series 2 of Banter Wars! - Botomatic1000